Freakshow
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Come one, come all! Deep in the woods, there is a wonderful show for people and Animals of all ages! A wonderful show of freaks! They say if you happen to wander onto the grounds, you are never seen again. Welcome to the freakshow!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is really bad. Apparently, I lost the edited version of this (which was much better) and didn't realize until now, when I'm already late uploading it, and I don't remember what I changed and just I'm sorry. But anyways yeah. This was written MONTHS ago for Halloween when I was listening to Dark Woods Circus and I just forgot about it until now. So. Yeah. Happy late Halloween. Hope you enjoy c:**

* * *

"Oh come on, let's go see the circus, Fiyero!" Galinda cried, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and dragging him through the city streets. Fiyero struggled to keep up, wondering how Galinda managed to run so fast in her heels. "It's in the forest – we should be fine if we stick together!"

The blonde came to a stop outside a forest and turned to read a sign. Fiyero tried to catch his breath, waiting for Galinda to start walking again.

"Come on!" the blonde ordered. Instead of running off like Fiyero expected, she walked slowly into the forest, tugging him along behind her.

The path was obviously unused, there was grass growing in the ground and you could barely see the dirt road that was supposed to lead you to the circus. Fiyero didn't like the idea of going to some circus that he had never heard of and seemed like no one went to see, but Galinda was too childish to pass up a chance to see a circus. And he couldn't refuse her a night of fun and laughter.

After what felt like an eternity of walking – the sun had gone down and been replaced by the moon – Fiyero finally decided to stop and ask Galinda if they were lost.

"No, silly," Galinda giggled, "we're not lost. Just come on!"

Fiyero followed Galinda in silence, wondering how the blond even knew where they were going or how she knew that they weren't lost if she'd never been to this circus – or any circus for that matter.

It didn't take much longer for them to find the colorful tents. Fiyero looked around while Galinda stared in awe. There was _nobody _around, except for a one person that was most likely in charge of running the so-called 'circus'.

There were few tents – three small ones and one large one. And there seemed to be no entrance to anyone.

Fiyero quickly understood why nobody came to this circus. There were no _normal _people to converse with, and there was nothing of interest to do, since the tents couldn't be entered to watch anything.

A short, older man walked up to Fiyero and Galinda, bowing slightly in greeting. "Hello," he said. His voice was higher pitched than they expected, but they ignored it.

"Hi!" Galinda replied with her normal cheery smile. "We're here to see the circus – but it seems there _is_no circus…"

"Oh! This is the circus, my fine dear!" the man said, gesturing to the four tents.

"Really?" Galinda asked, failing to hide her disappointment. The man frowned but quickly caught it and smiled again.

_Creepy,_ Fiyero thought.

"How are we supposed to watch things? How are we supposed to enjoy our visit? The tents are closed – there's no way to look inside," Galinda said.

"Follow me," the man said. He turned around and began walking away. Fiyero wanted to turn and run, but Galinda followed the man, pulling Fiyero behind her. So he followed. The man stopped by the tent and Fiyero noticed a small hole – just big enough to see inside – cut into the fabric.

Galinda let go of Fiyero's hand and clapped excitedly. The man grinned and cleared his throat. Fiyero didn't like this situation one bit.

"There is a wondrous woman in this tent – a magnificent _freak_," the man announced. "She has the skin of a vegetable!"

"Really?!" Galinda cried. She leaned down and peered into the hole. A few moments passed, Fiyero's eyes locked on the older man, before Galinda stood back up and stepped back, all the color gone from her face. She was still smiling though. Her smile never faltered. She looked at Fiyero.

"Oh, Fiyero! The woman is beautiful! You must see her!" she said, forcing Fiyero towards the tent. "You will be surprised! Please look, darling!"

"Yes, she _is _quite beautiful," the man said, clearing his throat once more. "Now, my dear lady, if you would accompany me to another tent, you can see another _freak_."

"That would be lovely!" Galinda giggled. Before Fiyero could protest, she left with the man. Fiyero had no choice but to look at the woman that had obviously intrigued Galinda. He bent down far enough to see in the hole.

On the other side was a woman, as the man and Galinda had said. She was green and was wearing a magnificent white dress, similar to a wedding dress. Her long raven hair was straight and shiny – she was the definition of beauty.

She stood with her back towards Fiyero, not moving at all. She was like a doll - she was so still.

Finally, she turned her head and looked towards Fiyero. Fiyero saw her face and wanted to leave immediately. Her face, which Fiyero had imagined to be beautiful, was horribly disfigured – burned and scarred by something Fiyero could not place. She stared at him with dark brown eyes, her thin gray lips curved into a smile. The corners of her mouth had been cut upwards to simulate a smile. A chill ran down his spine when he realized this.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away. The woman was so _interesting_.  
She stared at him blankly, never blinking or looking away. She never moved, not once to breathe or to move her hair out of her face. She simply stared without emotion.

Finally, she spoke. Her voice was weak and soft.

"Help," was all she said.

Someone poked Fiyero and he jumped back, screaming loudly.

"Calm down, Fiyero," Galinda said. He turned around and hugged Galinda. "Let go of me." The blonde roughly shoved Fiyero away. "This is the best circus ever."

"What makes you say that?" Fiyero asked.

"The _freaks _are so wonderful!" Galinda answered, giggling. "They seem so happy. They're always smiling – though they stare quite a bit and it's quite unnerving."

"_Freaks_?" Fiyero questioned. Galinda nodded, smiling and staring at him creepily. "Where is that man?"

"He said he needed to do something," Galinda answered.

"Galinda, we need to leave. This place…the vibe is weird. We should go," Fiyero said as reached out to grab Galinda's arm. Galinda huffed and stepped back.

"I'm not leaving!" she shouted. "This place is _wonderful_, Fiyero! It's so fun! You should see the other _freaks_!"

"They're not _freaks_!" Fiyero shouted back at Galinda. Galinda frowned for a split second before smiling again. She shrugged and turned around.

"Your loss," she murmured, skipping towards another tent. Fiyero let out a heavy sigh and turned to look in the tent again.

The woman was on the ground, holding her face and shaking. It was the first time Fiyero saw her move other than when she turned around and he didn't like it.

She looked at him. Half of her face was burned – recently burned – and she looked like she was in agony.

"Help," she whispered again. "Please."

A loud scream ripped Fiyero from the tent and the woman on the other side. He recognized the scream immediately and began to run toward it. He stopped at the smallest tent, where the screaming had been originating from. Nobody was there.

"Galinda?!" he shouted. "Galinda!"

Nobody responded. The screaming stopped. It was replaced by eerie silence. Fiyero _definitely _didn't like this circus. He turned to leave, trying not to cry over Galinda's disappearance, but someone – no, _something_– grabbed him. He screamed, but nobody heard. Whatever grabbed him dragged him away into one of the tents.

"_It's so fun_."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The only reason there is a part 2 is because I desperately wanted to have the other freaks. I really liked the idea of more than one and yeah this happened. Plus, I wanted to use Nessa and Boq. Don't judge me. Yes, again, Happy late Halloween. c:**

* * *

Nessarose silently followed Boq, who was searching for the circus that everyone was talking about. Well, the entrance to the forest that _led _to the circus.

"Boq, why are you so determined to find this circus? They say that anybody who's went into the forest to go to the circus…they say none of them came back,"

Nessarose said softly. "I don't want to get lost and die."

"We won't, don't worry, Nessa!" Boq shouted. He stopped and looked through the trees. "This way!" He announced, walking into the forest. Nessarose followed him, carefully sticking close to avoid tripping.

On the way there, Nessarose noticed animal bones – she _hoped_ they were animal bones. She walked closer to Boq, not liking the scenery. Spider webs, bones, the eerie silence – she hated it. And that added to the fact that they were going to a circus that nobody came back from…

Suddenly, the trees stopped and the two saw an open area. There were six tents – three big ones and three small ones – and there was one person standing by one of the big tents. He was shorter, older man with a gray beard and gray hair. Nessarose didn't like the way he smiled when he saw them.

Boq, on the other hand, was amazed by the colorful tents in the middle of such a dark and colorless forest. He smiled at Nessarose, who simply stared at him, silently begging for him to turn around and leave with her.

The man approached them. "Hello!" he greeted them with a flourish of his hand. "Are you here to see the circus?"

"Yes, we are, sir," Boq answered. He bowed quickly and smiled at the man. "I am Boq and this is my friend, Nessarose Thropp. Who are you, if I may ask?"

The man laughed. "My name does not matter, Boq. If you're here to see the circus, you should do what you have come for! Follow me to see the _freakshow_!"

The man turned and walked away, walking towards the nearest tent. Boq followed him and Nessarose followed, unable to leave Boq behind. They all stopped by a small hole cut out in the tent.

"In this tent," the man paused to clear his throat, "is a magnificent woman! She is a living angel! She is the definition of beauty and purity! Look inside to see!"

Nessarose stared at the man, not exactly sure what to think of him. He seemed too…_enthusiastic_. Boq, on the other hand, didn't hesitate to peer into the hole. He stared for a good few minutes before stepping back. He looked at Nessarose for a second before looking back at the man.

"Do you have anything else to see?" he asked, voice growing softer towards the end of his question. The man smiled and nodded. Boq looked at Nessarose. "You stay here. I'm going to look at the other people."

He followed the old man away, leaving Nessarose alone. She huffed and tapped her foot on the ground, trying to find something to keep herself occupied until he got back. She decided to look in the tent, since Boq had been interested enough by one person.

Nessarose was extra careful, since if she fell she would be stuck on the ground. She _did _manage to keep her balance while she looked at the so-called _freak_.

The woman was the definition of beauty, Nessarose had to admit. Her blonde hair was straightened, her eyes were big and blue, she was standing like a princess, her dress was absolutely beautiful and her voice – she surely _sounded _like an angel. It took Nessarose a moment to notice the wings protruding from the mystery woman's back.

The woman stared blankly. Nessarose realized that she was smiling – that her lips never faltered. The corners of her mouth had been cut to look like she was smiling and her eyes…she never blinked. She stared at Nessarose emotionlessly, almost like she didn't have a soul.

She continued to sing, keeping Nessarose's attention.

_Who in Oz has wings…? _Nessarose wondered to herself. She finally managed to pull herself away from the tent and stand up straight. She looked around and saw nobody – heard nobody but the angel.

Not too far away was another tent, similar to the one she was standing next to. Without thinking, she walked to the other tent and walked around the outside, looking for an entrance or some way to see what was inside. She found another hole – _who has the time to cut holes in each tent? _She wondered as she stared at the giant tent – and carefully looked inside.

The man inside was standing with his back to Nessarose. He stood in the same position for what felt like an eternity and finally turned around. His lips were cut similarly to the woman's, though a little less noticeable, and they were sewn shut. He was wearing a straitjacket, and that was about it. There was nothing _freakish_ about him other than his mouth.

"Nessa!" Boq screamed. Nessarose shrieked and fell over. Boq ran to her and helped her back to her feet. "Nessa!"

"What, Boq?" she asked.

"There's a woman – she has green skin and half of it is…_rotting_, Nessa. You must see it! Her smile, her sad eyes, her rotting green skin, her dress – you _must _see it!" Boq cried. He carefully led Nessarose to another tent and helped her look inside.

There indeed was a green woman inside. And her face, half of her face was burnt badly and rotting away. What Nessarose could see of her face was terrible. Her undamaged eye was full of sorrow, her thin lips were forced into a smile and they were sewn shut like the man's. Her dress was stained with red and brown – dirt and, what Nessarose guessed to be blood. She was incredibly thin and looked _abused._

She took a hesitant step towards Nessarose and reached out. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with what resembled hope. She was stopped in her tracks by something being thrown on her. She fell and began writhing in agony, her skin festering and sizzling. Nessarose gasped and fought to keep from vomiting.

The sight was horrifying – a woman being burned alive by _acid_. She couldn't scream, all she could do was lie there and be in pain. Nessarose backed away.

"Boq, we need to leave," she whispered. There was no response. She turned around and found nobody. "Boq?"

"It's so fun."

"What?" Nessarose shouted to nobody.

"This circus is so fun."

Nessarose backed into the tent, looking to see where the voice was coming from. There was nobody around her, nobody other than the woman that was burning inside the tent.

"We will continue this circus." The old man appeared out of the shadows. He had grown to nearly twice the size of a normal person. Nessarose couldn't make a sound. The man stepped closer to her, his smile growing wider and wider.

"The cast is so jolly."

Nessarose was snatched up, unable to move or scream. The man disappeared back into the shadows of the circus.

"We will continue this circus _forever._"


End file.
